A multifunction peripheral (MFP) has a document feeder that transports the document one by one to a scanner. Some MFPs also have a counter that counts the total number of documents transported by the feeder.
When there is a bundle of printed sheets whose total number is unknown, the MFP can count the number of the printed sheets in the bundle and can show the counted number to the user. However, when the user wants to prepare a predetermined number of printed sheets using this bundle of sheets, another action of the user may be necessary due to shortage. For example, suppose the user wants to prepare 100 printed sheets and the counter shows 80 as the counted number, 20 sheets are short from the target number. Therefore, the user would need to make additional 20 copies or prints. To make the additional prints, the user would have to operate the MFP or PCs again. A more efficient method is desired to prepare a predetermined number of printed sheets.